


Drunk on You

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel has to handle the aftermath of the hyungs' night out. He's definitely not complaining though.





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based from actual events (hyungline did go out to watch a movie before comeback) with a little tweaking of my own. I just want a drunk!minhyun fic tbh

The plan was to watch a movie, a new horror one that immediately made Daniel and Jaehwan say no.

The plan was to watch a movie and then go home. No other stops whatsoever, not even for dinner.

Somehow, Daniel knew that things weren't going to go according to plan.

 

\--

 

Daniel tapped the screen of his phone, sighing again as he noted the time. It was getting late and the hyungs still weren't back from their movie outing. Everyone had expected it to happen already so it was no surprise. What bothered Daniel was the fact that he couldn't reach anyone for two hours already. Seongwoo was a no brainer; he had left his phone on his bed after charging it. Sungwoon had the habit of leaving the dorm with an almost dying phone. Daniel had expected more from Minhyun and Jisung though.

 

"Still nothing?" Jaehwan said quietly, handing Daniel the bowl of popcorn.

 

The kids weren't too happy that the hyungs left without them though Daniel suspected it was because Minhyun and Jisung were both there; the kids were very clingy to their supposed parents. They had only agreed to the outing because Minhyun promised they'd be back before midnight. Woojin had complained at how late the agreed time was but relented after Jihoon nudged him.

 

It was already 11 and though the agreed time was midnight, the younger ones obviously thought they'd be back earlier. The frowns staring at Daniel confirmed that theory. Letting out a sigh, Daniel shook his head, trying not to see the worried looks from Kuanlin and Jinyoung.

 

"I'm sure they're on their way home." Daniel reassured everyone.

  
Kuanlin pursed his lips. "What if a sasaeng got to them?"

  
"Sasaengs can't hurt them, Lin ah." Jinyoung replied.

  
"If there are a lot of them, they could!" Kuanlin argued.

 

It was quiet for a moment and Daniel felt himself start to panic as well. What Kuanlin said was right after all.

 

"The hyungs will be fine. Jisung hyung could just run his mouth plus Seongwoo hyung until the sasaeng return them to us so their ears would live. Sungwoon hyung's height would be insulted somehow and he'd join in the noise while Minhyunnie hyung would just laugh at everything. It would be so noisy; the sasaengs would beg us to take them back." Jaehwan rattled off, grinning as the other members started laughing.

 

Daniel laughed along with them, nodding a thanks to Jaehwan when their eyes met. Jaehwan just shook his head, watching as Kuanlin and Woojin imitated Jisung and Seongwoo. Daehwi still looked a little uneasy so Daniel wrapped an arm around him, patting his shoulder lightly.

 

"Besides, Seongwoo hyung and Minhyunnie hyung learned at least some judo. They should be able to handle themselves." Jihoon added when everyone quieted down.

  
Daehwi visibly relaxed, reassured for now. "Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung, you should have taught the hyungs how to fight. Team Pink Sausage!"

  
"Our Pink Sausage trainee is there anyway. This could be an assessment." Woojin said with a grin.

  
Jaehwan chucked a piece of popcorn at Woojin, laughing when the younger scowled at him. "Now that we've established that the hyungs are fine,can we please watch Spirited Away now? Hyunbin said Jonghyun hyung recommended it to him."

  
"What happened to animations are for kids?" Daniel teased, pocketing his phone for now.

 

Jaehwan only stuck his tongue out before turning back to the tv, grabbing the remote to hit play. Just as the film started, the familiar chime of someone keying in the passcode for the dorm was heard. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet, excited to greet their oldest members.

 

"We're home!!" Sungwoon and Seongwoo chorused loudly.

  
Daniel exchange glances with Jaehwan, immediately knowing why the hyungs took long. Jaehwan stepped closer to Sungwoon. "Okay, welcome back. Time to sleep now."

  
Daehwi wrinkled his nose. "How much did you guys have to drink?"

  
"Not that much." Seongwoo answered with a giddy smile, latching onto Woojin. "Hi, Woojin ah!"

  
"Right." Woojin said, trying to get Seongwoo off of him. "Where are Jisung hyung and Minhyun hyung?"

  
"Probably crying in the hallway." Sungwoon replied, pinching Jaehwan's cheeks. "Aigoo, Jaehwan ah, isn't hyung great? Hyung isn't even drunk."

  
"Yah, how could you leave me and Minhyun alone? I'm your leader! Why don't you respect me more?!" Jisung wailed as he pointed an accusatory finger at Seongwoo.

  
Daniel sighed, knowing that his hyung was an emotional drunk. He walked to their leader, patting Jisung's back. "They didn't mean any disrespect,hyung. You're a great leader."

  
"Niel ah! You're now my favorite child!" Jisung exclaimed as he hugged Daniel.

 

Both Seongwoo and Sungwoon started protesting, saying that Daniel had always been Jisung's favorite. It then led to Jisung dramatically denying it as he announced his love to the entire magnae line. Daehwi sighed loudly when Jinyoung and Kuanlin joined in on the teasing, Jaehwan laughing like a hyena being no help at all.

 

"Hyung, Woojin ah, anyone, help." Jihoon squeaked.

  
"Minhyunnie!" Seongwoo and Sungwoon said in unison, looking immensely pleased with the situation.

  
Jihoon turned to Daniel, eyes wide as Minhyun clung to him tightly. There was a red flush spreading across Jihoon's features, probably from the close proximity and Daniel couldn't help but feel a little amused at the situation. "Niel hyung, stop grinning and get Minhyun hyung off."

  
"But didn't you say you were jealous that hyung only clung to me?" Jinyoung teased.

  
"Not like this!" Jihoon exclaimed, squeaking again when Minhyun started nuzzling him. "Hyung!"

  
"Aww, Jihoonie was jealous of Jinyoungie, huh? Why didn't you tell hyung? Hyung could have hugged you and cuddled you as well!! You're so comfy to hug, Jihoonie!" Minhyun slurred, holding on tighter to Jihoon.

  
"Better get your boyfriend off before Jihoon explodes." Seongwoo commented,letting go of Woojin. "Do we have ramen?"

  
"Later." Daniel laughed, deeming Minhyun to be safe enough for him to be left alone for a bit. "Okay, Jisung hyung, sleep. You're going to regret drinking tomorrow."

  
Jisung blinked at him sleepily. "But the kids... no, but Minhyunnie... I have to take care of him. I promised Jonghyun I would."

  
"I'll take care of my boyfriend, hyung." Daniel said with a smile. "Really, just go to sleep. Jaehwan and I will make sure the kids all go to bed." He looked at the others for a second before half dragging Jisung to their shared room.

  
"Good luck getting help from Jaehwan hyung." Jinyoung commented as he watched Jaehwan get latched on by Sungwoon, the two of them a giggling mess on the floor.

  
"I'll go make ramen, Seongwoo hyung." Kuanlin said, laughing when Jihoon tried to grab his shirt. "Stay with Minhyun hyung first, Jihoonie hyung."

  
"Make one for Minhyunnie as well, Lin." Seongwoo said as he sat down on the couch. "Were you guys watching Spirited Away?"

  
"About to." Daehwi suddenly screamed. "Minhyun hyung, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, a hand on his cheek.

  
Minhyun grinned at him. "I kissed you, Hwi ah. I kissed Jihoonie too! And Jinyoungie! No more getting jealous!"

  
"I wasn't jealous!" Daehwi exclaimed. He frowned when Woojin snickered. "Besides, you haven't kissed Woojin hyung and Kuanlin. They'll be jealous."

  
Woojin glared at the younger when Minhyun changed targets and headed to him. Much to Daehwi's chagrin though, Woojin didn't protest, merely holding Minhyun steady as the older planted a kiss on his cheek. "What?" Woojin said when Daehwi gaped at him. "I like Minhyun hyung. Besides, he always does this."

 

Daniel emerged from his shared bedroom to find Jinyoung and Jihoon watching Spirited Away, Jaehwan and Sungwoon a few feet from them, drinking beer from a plastic that Sungwoon was holding. Daehwi and Woojin were by the stairs, arguing about something and Daniel could see that they had a video call ongoing. The blurred guy sort of looked like Youngmin.

 

"Where's Minhyun hyung?" Daniel asked.

  
Sungwoon looked up from the floor, offering a can of beer to Daniel. "Drink up, Niel ah. Minhyunnie's drunk already."

  
"Thanks." Daniel said, taking the can and quickly downing some of it. "Hyung, you're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow. I think you should stop drinking now."

  
"You sound like Minhyunnie hyung." Jaehwan laughed.

  
Jihoon hummed. "Minhyunnie hyung is a good influence then." He eyed the two main vocals. "But seriously, hyungs, stop it. You're both babies while hungover."

  
"You got Minhyunnie hyung drunk. No one's going to nurse your hangovers now." Jinyoung added. He grinned when he saw the panicked looks in his hyungs' eyes. "Anyway, Niel hyung, your boyfriend's eating ramen in the kitchen with Lin and Seongwoo hyung."

 

Daniel nodded, patting Jinyoung and Jihoon on the head, laughing when the two glared at him. Walking into the kitchen, he was met by the sight of Kuanlin trying to wriggle away from Minhyun's hold. Seongwoo was calmly eating a bowl of ramen, nodding at Daniel when he sat down across him.

 

"Want some? Min still hasn't touched his." Seongwoo offered, pushing the other bowl to Daniel.

  
Daniel put the can of beer on the table, turning to Kuanlin. "Is there any reason why Minhyun is trying to hug you to death?"

  
Kuanlin whined. "Hyung, please pull Minhyun hyung off. He already kissed me!"

  
"I bet Seonho's gonna be jealous." Seongwoo commented. "And Min is like that because of magnae line equality? He was murmuring earlier."

 

Daniel hummed, leaning against the table as he watched Minhyun. Kuanlin had stopped struggling so Minhyun was just draped all over the younger, face adorably flushed from the alcohol. He even had a sated smile on his face when Kuanlin patted his head. Minhyun was a clingy drunk; Jonghyun had said so himself. But it never failed to amuse Daniel, seeing as how fond of skinship his boyfriend already was on a regular basis and drunk Minhyun certainly upped that fondness.

 

"Please don't look at Minhyun like that while I'm eating. You're going to make me puke." Seongwoo groaned.

  
Daniel laughed. "Stop being so allergic to love and maybe your relationships would actually last."

  
Seongwoo gasped, offended look on his face but before Daniel could decipher if it was real, Minhyun walked over to them, taking a seat beside Seongwoo, looking at Daniel almost shyly? Daniel raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, nodding a goodnight to Kuanlin who quickly slipped out of the room.

 

"Seongwoo, I'm hungry, too! Why did you only make food for yourself?" Minhyun complained.

  
"Yours is over there." Seongwoo nodded to the bowl in front of Daniel.

  
Minhyun leaned in closer to Seongwoo, trying to whisper to the other. "But isn't that the handsome guy's food?"

  
Daniel blinked. "Am I the handsome guy?"

  
"He heard me!" Minhyun hissed, gripping Seongwoo's arm.

  
"No shit. You whisper so loud." Seongwoo tugged on his arm. "Go bother your boyfriend."

  
Minhyun blinked slowly, looking at the bowl of ramen by Daniel's beer. He looked like he wanted to ask for it but couldn't even hold Daniel's gaze for more than a second. Taking things into his own hands, Daniel pushed the bowl closer to Minhyun. "Go ahead and eat it, Minhyun ah."

  
"Thank you." Minhyun said shyly, peeking at Daniel under his lashes.

  
Seongwoo made a gagging noise. "Please stop flirting with your boyfriend in front of me, Min. I'm going to smack you."

  
Daniel laughed. "Jealousy is an ugly trait, right, babe?"

  
Minhyun stopped slurping his noodles, looking up slowly. "Babe...? You're my boyfriend?"

 

Both Seongwoo and Daniel froze, looking over at Minhyun. Minhyun's eyes were wide with surprise and he was looking at Daniel strangely; he must be serious then. Seongwoo then started laughing, obviously entertained by the whole thing.

 

"Oww! Yah, Kang Daniel!" Seongwoo yelped, rubbing his arm. "Why'd you punch me?!"

  
"How much did you get Minhyun to drink?!" Daniel exclaimed.

  
"It was just a glass of vodka and maybe half a can of beer? It's not my fault your boyfriend can't drink." Seongwoo pouted.

  
Minhyun giggled."You said it again!"

  
"Said what, babe?" Daniel asked, lips twitching despite his annoyance. Minhyun rarely giggled; let him enjoy the sight of his boyfriend being cute.

  
Minhyun blushed, whispering to Seongwoo again. "Seongwoo, I think I'm dating Mr. Hot and Handsome."

  
"Mr. Hot and Handsome?" Daniel repeated, enjoying the blush spreading on his boyfriend's cheeks. "How come you don't compliment me like that when you're sober, babe?"

  
"Because he knows it's disgusting." Seongwoo said with a frown before turning to Minhyun. "Stop being ridiculous, Min, please. I'm going to lord this over you once you sober up."

  
Minhyun pouted. "Why are you mad at me?"

  
Daniel cooed, getting up to wrap his arms around Minhyun. "Is Seongwoo hyung bullying my baby?"

  
"Yeah. Make him stop, Mr. Hot and Handsome." Minhyun said childishly, tipping his head back to look at Daniel.

  
Seongwoo glared at the two of them before slurping up the rest of his ramen. "I'm going to sleep before the two of you get even more ridiculous. I'll do the dishes in the morning so just leave them there." He pinched Minhyun's cheek. "I look forward to blackmailing you with this, Min."

 

Minhyun whined, making the other two laugh at him. Seongwoo rolled his eyes when Daniel motioned for him to hurry up and leave already. After a small mock fight between Seongwoo and Daniel, Seongwoo finally left the kitchen, dragging the others to bed as well by the sound of things.

 

Daniel called out a goodnight before taking the seat that Seongwoo had vacated. Minhyun eyed him warily but continued on eating his ramen. Daniel watched his boyfriend, a wide smile on his face all the while. He could see the telltale signs that Minhyun was getting nervous, the older's fingers drumming on his thigh but Daniel waited for his boyfriend to say what was bothering him.

 

"Am I... uh,a messy eater?" Minhyun finally said once he finished his ramen.

  
Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. "No, of course not."

  
"Oh, that's good." Minhyun tilted his head just so, making Daniel's breath stutter for a bit. "Then were you lying?"

  
Daniel was too busy staring at Minhyun's jawline and the expanse of neck he could see that it took him a few seconds to process the question. "Uh, what? Lie to you bout what?"

  
"That you're my boyfriend." Minhyun said with a pout. "It's okay though. I'm glad I got to call you my boyfriend even for a bit, Mr. Hot and Handsome."

  
Daniel spluttered, both at what Minhyun said and for getting addressed like that. "Babe, what? Babe, of course I'm not lying! I'm your boyfriend!"

  
"Kiss me then." Minhyun said quickly.

  
Daniel's eyes widened, feeling the blush rising up from his neck to his cheeks. "Here? Right now?!" It wasn't that Daniel didn't want to because he really did. He always felt like he hadn't kissed his boyfriend enough. But here in the kitchen where anyone can walk in, drunk or not?

  
Minhyun frowned, disappointment evident in his face. "See, you're lying."

  
"You asked for it." Daniel mumbled before pulling on Minhyun's hand.

 

 

Daniel couldn't help but smile at the small surprised sound Minhyun let out when their lips touched. Finger trailing across Minhyun's jawline, Daniel pulled the other closer, humming when the older looped his arms around Daniel's neck. Feeling encouraged by the situation, Daniel changed the angle of the kiss, diving in deeper. The taste of alcohol was something that Daniel would never associate with Minhyun until now; the bitter taste mixed with the natural sweet taste that was uniquely Minhyun and Daniel found himself greedily yearning for it.

 

Things start to shift dangerously intimate when Daniel realized that he had somehow lifted Minhyun onto his lap and the other was making these beautiful breathy noises that were driving Daniel insane. Slipping a hand under Minhyun's shirt, Daniel mapped out his boyfriend's torso, smirking at the goosebumps he left in his trail. Promising himself that he wouldn't take things too far, Daniel pulled away from the kiss, heading to Minhyun's neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin there. He was snapped out of his reverie when a loud moan echoed in the air, the sound so clear and wanton that Daniel echoed with a low groan of his own.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Minhyun panted, eyes blown wide as he stared down at Daniel.

  
Daniel closed his eyes, burying his face in Minhyun's shirt. When his heartbeat slowed down, he looked up at his boyfriend, swallowing thickly at how red and bruised the other's lips were. "Minhyun... fuck, baby. I don't want to stop, trust me." Daniel raised a hand up when Minhyun opened his mouth. "But, baby, we have a schedule tomorrow. Comeback stage, remember? You'll already have a massive hangover; I don't want you to be sore on top of it."

 

Minhyun pouted but didn't argue. Daniel sighed, a part of him slightly disappointed that Minhyun was so reasonable while the other part of him was upset at how childish he was being. It didn't matter anyway since Minhyun got off his lap but not before pressing a chaste kiss on Daniel's lips. Daniel smiled at him, bringing the used bowl to the sink. The two of them headed out of the kitchen, walking towards the large room. Daniel had half expected someone to be glaring at him after their kitchen activities but everyone was asleep. Minhyun pulled Daniel inside, refusing to listen to Daniel's protests. Minhyun was a lot clumsier drunk and he kept on tripping while heading to his bunk. In the end, the two of them fell on minhyun's mattress as a giggling mess, shushing each other at the same time.

 

Minhyun's eyes were already drooping as he whispered to Daniel. "Good night, Mr. Hot and Handsome."

  
Daniel smiled, kissing both of Minhyun's eyes as he placed an arm on Minhyun's eyes. "Good night, baby. I hope your hangover isn't that bad tomorrow. Well, later."

  
"Take care of me please." Minhyun mumbled sleepily.

  
"Always."

  
\--

  
Minhyun looked like literal death the next morning, receiving quite a nagging from both their manager and make up artists. Seongwoo was the only one unscathed among the hyungs and Jisung had rewarded him by assigning him the chores for the day. Daniel watched the argument with fleeting attention, too busy nursing his still whiny boyfriend even after downing two Advils. Minhyun buried his face in Daniel's chest, covering his ears to block out the noise.

 

"I am never drinking again." Minhyun announced weakly.

 

Daniel hummed, knowing there wasn't a need to respond. Well, he wouldn't mind another episode with drunk Minhyun. He just had to make sure that they were somewhere private.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. ♡♡♡


End file.
